<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic of] i've met my match by the24thkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302453">[Podfic of] i've met my match</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey'>the24thkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I won’t remember to feed it.” Andrew opened the door wider in a silent gesture. <i>Come in and bring your dumb animal with you.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic of] i've met my match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts">knight_tracer</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668723">i've met my match</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account">orphan_account</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Length: </strong>8:58</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Download: </strong> <a href="http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ivemetmymatch.mp3">here</a></p>
<p>Open in a new tab to stream</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was supposed to be an ITPE treat, but life happened, sooooo. Happy random day in the middle of March, dear knight_tracer. &lt;3 With thanks to idella for beta listening, and to the author, for orphaning this work instead of deleting it, so we can continue to enjoy it!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>